Daddy and baby bonding time
by csincisfan01
Summary: Kensi walks in on some daddy and baby bonding time...


A/N : Hi guys so this little one shot popped into my head, early this morning and I wanted to get it on paper while it was fresh…Hope you all enjoy…Also for those of following Personal – Rewrite, I am working on three chapters right now…I hope to have them done sometime tomorrow…Anyway for now enjoy this… (I have to admit, it popped in after seeing a pic of Eric Christian Olsen with his son)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS Los Angeles or the characters…All I own are the dvd sets and my pictures from the cast….So please don't sue!

* * *

***Kensi and Deeks apartment***

Kensi rolled over and woke up with a start when she didn't feel her husband beside her in bed. She ran her hand over the sheets only to find that they were cool, which meant he had been up for a while. She forced herself up out of bed to see where he had gone too. She walked down the hallway to check in the nursery. As she entered she walked over to the crib and looked down inside, her baby was not in there! She looked up when she heard talking coming over the baby monitor, she smiled when she heard her husband's voice. He was out in the living room with their 6 week old son. Kensi tip toed down the hallway towards them.

The sight that greeted her warmed her heart, there stood her husband wearing only his p.j bottoms and holding his little son tight to his chest. He was talking to him while they were walking around the room…

"Ok Andy my man; I want you to pay close attention now, cause daddy is going to tell you how I first met your mama…I was working undercover in a MMA gym, and out of nowhere this woman showed up claiming to be the girlfriend of a guy that just got killed. Well your mama being your mama talked a good game, but daddy being smarter than her ( don't tell her I said that, she likes to hit daddy ) knew something was up with her. Well daddy was right, later on daddy found her inside of the place he was staying at the time; she said she was looking for some special pictures. Daddy didn't believe her, that's cause daddy has super spidey scence and can tell when he is being lied too… Daddy later found out that mama is a super special lady, and after working with mama and her special friends, daddy was asked to be part of the team mama works on.."

Kensi listened as Deeks told Andy how they met; at the time she had no idea that he would become such a huge part of her life. But she would not change a minute of it, cause everything that had happen lead up to this moment in front of her right now. She walked up behind Deeks and placed her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back,

"Hey sugar bear, how long you been up?"

"Not too long, but long enough that I heard part of what you told Andy."

Deeks turned around in Kensi arms so he was looking at his wife,

"I have to admit, I heard him start to whimper a little on the monitor. So I went and got him so we could have some daddy and baby bonding time!"

"That's cute…daddy and baby bonding time.."

"Kens..I don't know what would have happen to me…I mean if you hadn't taken a chance…after the torture and all…I…"

"Shhhh…" Kensi placed her hand on Deeks mouth…"Listen to me, I was never not going to take a chance on you; cause believe it or not, somehow you found a place in my heart.. You and your shaggy blond hair…"

Deeks laughed and placed a kiss on Kensi head.

"How about you, me and Andy go lay back down in bed for a while, and have some snuggle time…" Deeks said as he started walking them towards the bedroom.

"Ummm snuggle time with 2 very handsome men sounds right up my ally…"

Deeks looked at Andy as they continued toward the bedroom, " Hear that little man, your mama thinks we are handsome, and she's right we are!"

As they entered the bedroom; Deeks handed Andy over to Kensi and he laid down on the bed, propping himself up against the pillows. Kensi handed Andy back over to Deeks and the baby snuggled back against his father's chest. Kensi walked over to her side of the bed and got in and laid down on Deeks chest snuggling up next to her husband and son. There was no other place either one of them wanted to be, except right where they were at. They had all they needed right there in the form of baby Andy Deeks…


End file.
